Legend of the Dark Magicians
by KRAZEX9
Summary: I thought of this story in my spare time. I hope you like it


Long ago, in a land long-forgotten, there lived a tribe of people blessed with magic powers. For as long as this land had stood, its people had lived in peace. One day an evil sorceress tried to conquer the land with her dark forrbidden magic, and a pair of powerful magicians rose up to face her. These brave heroes were known as the Dark Magician and his daughter, Dark Magician Girl. They clashed with the sorceress time and time again always evenly matched, until one day while the magicians were training the sorceress attacked. The Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl fought her valiantly, but sadly, the Dark Magician the Dark was deafeated and killed by the sorceress. Devastated by the loss of her father Dark Magician Girl used a spell to transport herself and the lifeless body of her father to a safe place. As the girl lay crying over her father's body she felt someone grab her hand. When she opened her tear filled eyes, she realized that her father, on the brink of death was standing over her. As the Dark Magician gathered his strength he said to his daughter,

"My dear Dark Magician Girl ever since you were born I knew that you would grow up and become a fine young woman."

"Father please don't speak like that!" cried the Dark Magician Girl.

"You've made me proud, my child," he said "Now make me proud again by returning peace to this land." With that, his eyes slowy closed and his body began to glow, as he vanished in a blinding flash of white light.

"Several months have passed since my father's death, and since then my powers have improved dramaticly,but the sorceress has increase her power as well. While I trainded to aquire my new powers, the sorceress used her forbidden magic to steal the powers of others and add them to her own." As Dark Magician Girl wondered how to gain the upper hand on the sorceress, she remembered that years ago her father once told her of an ancient place that, according to legend, could multiply ones power ten fold. As she began to remember more of the legend she consulted the magic textbooks in her father's study. After much reading, she found what she was looking for. "This is it!" she yelled,"The Cave of Generations." As she read on she found out that the Cave of Generations could only be found at one of the four corners of the world. Knowing that the journey would be long and trecharoua, she began to prepare herself. After many days of preparation she began her journey. She traveled for what seemed like an eternity and faced many dangers. Finally, after days of traveling, she reached the Cave of Generations. As she entered the cave she saw a figure in the back of the cave and walked toward it. As she inched closer and closer to the figure she is shocked to dicover that the figure was her father. "Father how are you alive when the sorceress killed you? It's impossible!"

"I am not your father." said the mysterious person "Then who or what are you?" "I am the spirit that lives in this cave."

"Then why do you look like my father?"

"When someone enters this cave I take the form of whatever that person holds or once held dearest."

"Then you know why I am here?" asked Dark Magician Girl.

"I do. You seek the power that the cave offers," said the cave spirit as a mysterious door appeared behind him. "If you seek this power then you must earn it."

"How?" she asked

"You must undergo several trials and defeat your greatest enemy." As the spirit vanished, Dark Magician Girl found herself alone in the cave. Suddenly she turned around and saw her father standing behind her.

"Spirit did you forget to tell me something?"

"I am not the cave spirit I am your first trial."

"What am I to be tried on?"

"I am the trial of your strength."

"Before we begin, how am I to know that even if I do pass all my trials, how do I know wheter or not I will recieve the power the cave promises?"

"Pass your trials and you will find out." A heated battle ensued and the trial spirirt had the upper hand in the begining, but thanks to the months of training, Dark Magician Girl was able to match the spirit's power.

"You're a strong spirit but I haven't used my full power yet. Tell me something spirit, is it true that spirits can tell how strong someone is?"

"Yes, it is. We use our minds to determine how strong someone's magical energy is. If you want me to I could even put a number to your power."

"Okay here I go!" said Dark Magician Girl as she concentrated her energy.

"Unbelievable your energy is stronger than I expected! It's insane, fifty nine, sixty, sixty one thousand... and it's still getting stronger!"

"Like I asid before, I haven't been fighting you at full power, but I am now! Now, with that that out of the way. Let's start round two!" The battle resumed, but Dark Magician Girl had the upper hand.

"You have defeated me, you have earned the right to advance to the next trial."

"Thank you." As the girl advanced to her next trial she wondered what her next trial would be. When she arrived at what she thought would be her next trial the only thing that stood in front of her was a mirror which showed a reflection of herself. " A mirror? What could this mean?" As she pondered the meaning of this supposed trial she was shocked to hear her reflection speak.

"It means that I am your second trial! I am the trial of your mind."

"Then why do you look like me?"

"I am all of your negative thoughts and qualities personnafied."

"What do you mean by negative thoughts and qualities?"

"It means that I represent your fears, and your doubts. I'm not like the spirit of your last trial. I draw my power from your fear. So to defeat me you must conquer your fears!" As soon as the spirit said this she vanished into the darkness of the cave. After she vanished, the girl began to hear a voice in the darkness.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why, why did you let me die, my daughter?"

"Father, is that you?!"

"Yes my daughter it is I."

"Then what do you mean by why did I let you die?"

"I mean when we fought the sorceress why did you let me die?"

"I did not let you die!"

"You did! If you had done more then maybe I wouldn't have died! It's your fault i'm dead!"

"Father, you know that's not true! Yes it's true that I could have done more in that fight, but I couldn't."

"Why not?!"

"It's because I- because I was scared!"

"Scared of what?!"

"I was scared that I wasn't strong enough!" Suddenly a flash of white light appeared, engulfed her and the spirit of her father, and transported them to a new location.

"Where are we?"

"Your final trial."

"My final trial? I thought my father was my final trial."

"No I am your final trial! I, the accumulation of all your negative traits, must be defeated!"

"Then after I defeat you, I will be granted the power that I seek?"

"Yes you will!"

"Then let my final trial begin!" A furious battle ensued, with the two magician girls evenly matched. As the battle went on the evil magician seemed to be getting weaker.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I keep up?"

"It's simple, really. You draw your power from my fear, so it must mean that I have nothing left to fear."

"Then I have done my job."

"What do you mean you've done your job?" "As the spirit who administered your final trial, my job was to help you face and conquer your fear."

"Does this mean that I have passed my final trial?"

"Yes, it does Dark Magician Girl. You have defeated your fears and passed your final trial."

"What about the power the cave's spirit promised?"

"That power will be granted to you, once you leae the cave."

"Then it has been an honor." Suddenly a bright flash of white light surrounded the girl and the spirit, transporting the girl to a new location, but it caused the spirit to disappear. As the girl began to ponder where she was, light began to shine in her eyes. "Sunlight?" As the girl exited the cave she felt a sudden jolt of energy."Incredible! The power granted to me by the cave is almost overwhelming!" As the Dark Magician Girl considered attacking the sorceress with her new powers, she remembered that her father once said

"He who controls his own power is the most powerful."

"If I attack the sorceress now I won't win, I must learn to control these new powers. Over the course of these last few weeks i've learned how to control these new powers. With my new found powers I am confidedent that I can defeat the sorceress. All I need to do now is find her." As she wondered how to find the sorceress she decided to use an ancient magical object that her father had used to do many things. "Okay, show me the sorceress!" As the object started to glow it showed her a picture of the sorceress. "So, she's at the Black Cove." As the Dark Magician Girl went to face the sorceress in their final confontation, she thought to herself, "I will avenge you father and bring peace back to this world." With her new found powers she decided to teleport herself to the Black Cove. "So this is the Black Cove?" She turned to see a mysterious castle surrounded by an ominous black aura. "All right I know she's in there. Now, I just need to get her attention." As she thought of ways to get the sorceress' attention she decided to use her powers to destroy the castle. "This should get her attention!" The Dark Magician Girl focused some of her energy into a sphere and launched it at the sorceress' castle. Sensing the incoming blast, the sorceress used a spell to instantly get out of her castle.

"My castle?!"

"It's been a long time since our last encounter."

"You! You destroyed my castle didn't you?!"

"Yes I did, and now I will destroy you."

"You arrogant little brat! DIE!" The sorceress fired a blast of dark magic at the Dark Magician Girl, but she deflected it and blasted the sorceress with her own blast of magical energy. "THIS IS FOR MY FATHER AND EVERYONE YOU KILLED!" After the smoke from the girl's blast cleared, she discovered that the sorceress had at long last been defeated. Peace had finnally returned. "Finally, after all this time the nightmare is over."


End file.
